Gracias
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Sakuno sentía como si le hubieran arrancado algo de su ser.


**Disclaimer:** Prince of tennis no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestados sus personajes.

* * *

¡Regalo de cumpleaños para _**Chia-sama**_! :3

* * *

**.Gracias.**

-

Aquella noticia, por desgracia, sabía que se haría realidad tarde o temprano. No había escuchado quién, pero no necesitaba nombre para saberlo. Estaba totalmente convencida. Pero aún así, aunque sabía que pasaría, cuando escuchó rumores de la noticia su pecho se encogió.

Esperaba escuchar su nombre, pero evitó hacerlo. Y al otro día de enterarse, al entrar a clases, se llevó una mayor sorpresa. El sentimiento amargo en su pecho se acentuó más, y aunque tenía unas horribles ganas de llorar, no pudo. Su mente intentaba asimilar lo que había escuchado, entrando en otro mundo. Buscando razones del por qué. Si preferiría al rumor, o a la verdad. ¿Por qué se malentendieron las cosas? O lo que es peor… ¿por qué no se lo contó con antelación en vez de enterarse a bocas de otros?

…No lo entendía, y le dolía no sentirse ser una persona de confianza.

Ni siquiera pudo llorar cuando llegó el descanso, aún cavilando en lo que ocurría. Tampoco se dio cuenta de la segunda persona que se encontraba en la azotea con ella. Cuando miró a su lado, viéndolo fijamente y con la mirada algo perdida, no se alteró aún siendo él.

—…Ryoma-kun. —pronunció en un susurro.

El muchacho la miró de soslayo al incorporarse, dando por perdido su intento de siesta. Tratándose de él lo dejaría pasar, pero cuando observó por unos segundos que la joven desvió su mirada, le extrañó un poco. Aún así, no se molestó en preguntar.

Ryoma suspiró antes de hacer intento de levantarse definitivamente, pero la voz de Ryuuzaki lo impidió.

—¿Quieres?

Sakuno había acercado de manera distraída su caja de almuerzo hacia él. Alzó un poco la mirada y le sonrió de manera forzada. El chico notó casi lleno la caja, y era sólo comida para una persona. La joven comentó que no tenía mucho apetito y, sin más preámbulos, Ryoma accedió a comer un poco de aquella comida. Como siempre, había olvidado su almuerzo en casa por culpa de haberse quedado dormido.

En silencio, Ryuuzaki contempló a su compañero comer, y por un momento su sonrisa se mostró sincera. Sin embargo, se rompió segundos más tarde. Giró su rostro y lo escondió entre sus flequillos, apretando sus manos en su falda verdosa. Al instante comenzó a temblar ligeramente, obligándose a morderse el labio para contener lo que aquel escozor en sus ojos amenazaban por producir.

Pero le fue imposible.

Todo lo que no pudo hacer notar antes, todo lo que guardaba en su interior, explotó. Las lágrimas cayeron simultáneamente sobre sus piernas, no pudiendo contener sus hipidos.

Ryoma había parado de comer, observándola incrédulo. Sintiéndose estar en un gran aprieto. ¿Qué hacer cuando una chica llora? Si alguien llegara a entrar a la azotea en ese momento pensaría que él tenía la culpa.

—¿…Ryuuzaki? —musitó, perdido.

La joven se llevó las manos al rostro, sin dejar de llorar.

—Estaba… segura que serías tú… —se esforzó a decir entre el llanto.

Echizen parpadeó.

—…Me sentía… triste, pero… —hipó—. Me sentí mucho… peor… cuando escuché… la verdad.

Su llanto se acentuó ante lo siguiente que iría a decir, negándose interiormente a aceptarlo.

_¡No quería estar sola!_

—¡N-no… quiero que Tomo-chan se vaya…!

Ryoma estaba perdido. ¿Osakada se iba a dónde?

Realmente estaba en un aprieto, ¿qué tenía que decirle? Fuera lo que fuera, para hacer que dejase de llorar tendría que decirle una mentira, y para eso, prefería callarse la boca, luego vendría lo peor.

—No quiero… quedarme sola… —musitó entre sollozos. —No quiero… estar sola…

Tomoka era quien siempre estaba a su lado, apoyándola en los buenos y malos momentos. Reía con ella, la animaba cuando estaba triste. Y daba la cara por ella en muchas ocasiones. Era su mejor **amiga**, ¿qué haría sin ella? ¿…Por qué no se lo dijo a ella antes de enterarse por el colegio?

—Sin ella… yo…

—¡IDIOTA!

Echizen había dado un salto hacia atrás, asustado por el grito. Cuando miró hacia la puerta de la azotea vio a Osakada Tomoka de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Sakuno sólo dio un respingo en su sitio, pero no volteó a verla.

—¡Sakuno, idiota! —volvió a gritar—. ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!

_Genial_, se dijo Ryoma. No hay nada mejor que estar en medio de una pelea, y encima entre dos chicas.

Echizen se levantó de donde estaba, pero no se movió de su lugar. Desde donde se encontraba, podía contemplar perfectamente el semblante de Osakada, por lo que pudo afirmar que ésta también lloraba. La joven de coletas se frotó los ojos con el brazo y volvió a la carga.

—¡No digas que no puedes hacer nada sin mí! —exclamó—. No te dije nada antes porque no sabía cómo decírtelo… pero… —Tomoka agachó la mirada y apretó ligeramente los dientes—. ¡No es que no me importes!

Ryuuzaki se encogió sobre sí misma al escucharla. No sabía qué decir, sólo no moverse y sin decir palabra, escuchándola.

—¡No necesitas de mí para seguir adelante! ¡No eres un robot, tienes tu propia personalidad! — tragó y cogió aire—. ¡Y maldita sea, no estás sola, ¿es que no lo entiendes?! ¿Sólo porque me vaya, vas a estar así, todo el rato llorando?

Ryoma prefirió mantenerse al margen, alejándose y observando por las rejas hacia los patios. Se estaba pensando seriamente si seguir yendo a la azotea para dormir la siesta, porque si se va a volver a ver _metido_ en una discusión similar, cambiaría de sitio donde dormir.

Osakada frunció más las cejas ante el silencio de Sakuno.

—¿No me respondes?

Querría hacerlo, eso pensaba Sakuno. Pero su estado se lo impedía. Su voz no se hacía escuchar, tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas no cesaban de caer por sus mejillas.

Qué más quisiera no llorar, tomárselo a bien y decirle a Tomoka que tuviera suerte. Pero no podía. Sentía que la necesitaba. Siempre había tenido un apoyo, y ahora que se marchaba es como si le arrancaran algo de su ser. ¿Acaso Tomoka prefería que se lo tomara con indiferencia, sin importarle el hecho de que se iba de Japón?

—…Está bien.

Sakuno apretó los ojos, forzándose a sí misma girarse y decirle algo. Es Tomoka, no se la imaginaba aceptando a la primera irse del país por las buenas.

—_¡Vamos, Sakuno, dile algo! _—se animó a sí misma.

Contó mentalmente hasta tres y se giró con rapidez, quedándose en el aire el leve nombrado de Tomoka de sus labios. Ella ya no estaba en la azotea.

—Se ha ido hace rato. —comentó Echizen sin girarse. El joven suspiró cansado, se alejó de las rejas y volteó para marcharse, parándose en la puerta—. También lloraba.

Finalmente abandonó por igual la azotea, dejando a una desconcertada y confundida Sakuno.

Cuando volvió a clases Tomoka no estaba, tampoco sus cosas. Unas compañeras al verla le dijeron que tenía cosas que arreglar en casa, preguntándole además por su estado al verle los ojos algo rojizos. Diciendo cualquier excusa convincente volvió a su asiento.

Al otro día no apareció por la escuela, y el profesor anunció finalmente que Osakada Tomoka se marchaba al extranjero debido a asuntos familiares. Lo que supuso que sería cosa del trabajo de sus padres. Entre preguntas de los alumnos, pudo saber por desgracia, que mañana se iría definitivamente.

Y ella no pudo hacer nada por Tomoka.

¿La dejaría marchar así, sin solucionar las cosas?

Agradeció con una sonrisa a todos por haber ido a despedirla. Fueron porque quisieron y eso la sorprendió cuando los vio entrar y correr al aeropuerto hacia ella mientras la llamaban. Y seguramente por los bajos ánimos que notaron en ella, Eiji y Momo intentaron arreglarlo fastidiando a Echizen, quien había ido, seguramente, forzado hasta allí.

Tomoka rió, metiéndose pícaramente con el príncipe.

Pero con una rápida mirada, al no encontrar a quien esperaba, suspiró decepcionada.

—¡Estoy seguro que vendrá, nya! —animó Kikumaru sin soltar a Ryoma.

—¡Cierto, cierto! —le siguió Momoshiro—. ¡Además, recuerda que es propensa a llegar tarde a las citas!

Ryoma suspiró.

—…Esto no es una cita.

—¡Calla ochibi!

Tomoka sonrió forzadamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No importa, es verdad. Tengo parte de culpa por no decírselo en el momento en que me lo comunicaron mis padres. —explicó bajando la mirada—. Debe de estar molesta. La voy a dejar sola, y no sabremos nada de nosotras en dos años.

—¿…Acaso no existe Internet?

Todos quedaron en silencio y clavaron sus miradas en la serpiente. Kaidou frunció el ceño y siseó molesto.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

—Anda, anda _mamushi_, sí que te preocupas por los demás, ¿eh? —picó Momo.

—Idiota, eso no demuestra…

—Que sí, que sí. —interrumpió el moreno, palmeándole orgullosamente el hombro a su compañero—. ¡No seas tímido!

Echizen se extrañó al ver tan serio a Eiji –quien no le soltaba-. De repente se giró y comenzó a llamar a gritos a Ryuuzaki. Oishi se alteró al verle y escucharle, tratando de hacerle callar en vano. Corrió estúpidamente en círculos llevando a Ryoma con él, ignorando sus quejas y las súplicas de su compañero de dobles.

Tomoka quedó estupefacta. Kaidou y Momo llegaron a una nueva discusión, mientras que Eiji no paraba de corretear a la vez que gritaba el nombre de su amiga.

Sabía que lo hacían por ella. Y no pudo más que agradecerles en silencio con una reverencia. Al momento que oyó a sus padres llamándola, supo que había llegado la hora. Los observó por última vez, ausentes a ella en esos momentos. Sonrió y se giró para marcharse.

—Finalmente. —pronunció en un susurro Echizen, asomando una muy pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

Eiji paró de gritar al verla pasar de ellos mientras corría cuanto podía.

—¡TOMO-CHAN! —exclamó.

Al momento en que Osakada se giró, Sakuno se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

—¡…Sakuno!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpó repetidas veces—. ¡Soy una egoísta, yo…!

—Ya, no importa. —sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza—. Es cierto que debí habértelo dicho mucho antes, pero no supe cómo. No quise irme, pero me prometieron que sólo serían dos años.

Sakuno parpadeó, alzando la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Dos… años?

Tomoka asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¡Sí! ¡Y ya sabes que el tiempo vuela, ¿no crees?!

_Dos años. Sólo dos años._

—También podemos comunicarnos por Internet. —añadió guiñándole el ojo a Kaidou.

—Pero…

—No es lo mismo, lo sé, pero al menos es algo. ¡Y no estás sola! —la giró para que observase a los demás—. Tienes el apoyo de los senpais.

Cuando vio que Sakuno se giraba para replicar más, se alejó y la miró con los brazos en jarras, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Sakuno!

—¡S-sí!

—¿En qué hemos quedado? ¡Además, no será para tanto! Cuando vuelva, tal vez incluso me lleve una sorpresa.

Echizen no supo por qué lo miró a él tras ese comentario. Sakuno no estaba mejor que Ryoma.

Finalmente, asintió.

—Está bien, sólo serán dos años. ¿Lo prometes entonces, Tomo-chan?

—¡Claro! —sonrió entre dientes.

—_¡Tomoka!_

—Ah, debo irme.

Sonrió y se giró, pero no se movió. Al instante, volvió a girarse rápidamente para sorpresa de Ryuuzaki. Tomoka lloraba, y nuevamente la abrazó.

—¿¡T-Tomo-chan!? —exclamó con sorpresa—. ¡Dijiste que sólo serían dos años, no es demasiado!

—¡Sé que lo dije… pero…! ¡Ya lo sé! —espetó con rabia.

No podía decirle que no eran seguros esos dos años, pero ahora no era el momento de decírselo.

Sakuno la despegó de ella y le secó la cara, sonriéndole.

—Vamos, Tomo-chan, te están esperando.

—¿Siempre… seremos amigas, verdad? —preguntó dudosa.

—Ah, claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Tomoka negó con la cabeza y le sonrió de nuevo. Alzó el brazo y se despidió de todos, agradeciéndoles nuevamente el que hubieran ido a despedirla. Y antes de marcharse finalmente, miró a Sakuno.

—Gracias por ser amiga mía, Sakuno.

—¿Tomo-chan? —pestañeó, confundida por el comentario.

—¡Gracias! —insistió Tomoka.

No permitiría que su amistad con Sakuno acabase de aquella manera. Amistades como la suya son las que duran para siempre, por lo que hará lo imposible por cumplir y regresar dentro de dos años.

La amistad es algo difícil de encontrar, y mucho ha de demostrarse para saber que realmente lo es. Con Sakuno fue al instante, por lo que sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien como ella.

-

* * *

Euh... según iba escribiendo... me iba _gustando_, pero no me gusta el final (no el tema, pero tal vez sí los sucesos (?)). Tan sólo espero que guste, entretenga. Igual sólo con que le guste a Chia, me conformo xD

Como Tomoka, yo también te agradezco que seas amiga mía :) ¡y que dure mucho, mucho!

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**


End file.
